A Christmas Carol (Scooby-Doo's Fairy Tale Theater)
A Christmas Carol ''is the second episode from ''Scooby-Doo's Fairy Tale Theater Cast Martin Short as the Narrator * Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge ** Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge * Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit * Judy Reeves as Mary Cratchit * Andy Chiles-Reeves Blake as Tiny Tim * Fred Jones Jr. as the first Ghost of Christmas Past * Riley O'Gannon-Red as the second Ghost of Christmas Past * Daphne Blake as Belle * Sheriff Bronson Stone as the Ghost of Christmas Present * Professor Pericles as the Ghost of Christmas Future Guest Star Anthony Field as Jacob Marley Transcript Part 1 Narrator: In an old town like this, every place and home is full of Christmas spirit, including people. But not Ebeneezer Scrooge. He is a scientist, with no Christmas spirit at all. Randall works on his science experiment, then looks out the window to see the festivities and says: Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Christmas, Bah Humbug! Narrator: Ebeneezer has been working on his science experiment for an hour, until... (Carolers start singing) Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge:'' Grrr. Bob Crachit! Bob Crachit comes in and gives Ebeneezer earplugs and says: Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: Yes sir? Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Tell those foolish carolers to go away! Bob Crachit opens the doors to see Christmas Carolers and says: Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: Hi everyone! Carolers: Hi, Mr. Crachit! Male Caroler: Do you like our songs? Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: Yes, but, Mr. Scrooge doesn't. Narrator: The carolers were angry with the Scrooge not liking their songs. Female Caroler: Well, mark our words! Someday, you'll like our Christmas carols, Mr. Scrooge! Carolers: Hmmmph! Narrator: When the carolers left, Bob Crachit is also angry with Mr. Scrooge as well. While Ebeneezer puts away the science stuff, Bob Crachit appeared behind him, really angry. Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: Well, if you don't want to come to the Christmas party with my family, then, fine! Have it ''your way, Ebeneezer! I'm leaving! Narrator: As Bob Crachit slammed the door, Ebeneezer was shocked when Bob doesn't like the way he treated his sidekick. But still, he has no Christmas spirit. (Randall Bonshovi starts singing) I hate Christmas, I hate cheer. Happiness is all I fear. Too much Christmas spirit is born! All of this has made me torn! Part 2 Narrator: That night, when Ebeneezer was about the go to sleep, he finds the ghost. Ebeneezer was scared and angry. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Wh-Who are you? Anthony Field as Jacob Marley: You remember me, mate. I was your partner, Jacob Marley. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: You were dead, were you? Anthony Field as Jacob Marley: Yes. Also, I used to not have Christmas spirit like you do. Narrator: But Ebeneezer got angry and said: Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Continue to be a scrooge, Marley and- Jacob Marley shoots the blue aura on Ebeneezer and yells: Anthony Field as Jacob Marley: SILENCE! Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: AAH! Narrator: Ebeneezer fell to the ground and saw the blue aura on his chest. Exasperated, he said: Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: What is this?! Anthony Field as Jacob Marley: Christmas Spirit. As long as it stays on your chest, you will no longer be a scrooge when you encounter 3 ghosts. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: But what does it have to do with me? And- Wait! Jacob! Anthony Field as Jacob Marley: You will learn, Ebeneezer. You will learn... Narrator: The ghost of Jacob disappeared without a trace. But still, Ebeneezer is a scrooge, and the Christmas spirit kept glowing on his chest. Then, Ebeneezer went to sleep. While he was sleeping, His candle lit itself. The light of his candle disrupted his sleep. He got up and saw 2 fire-like monsters, frightening him. Fire Monsters: RAAAWR! Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: AAAAH! Fire Monsters: (Laughing) Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: That's not funny! Narrator: The Fire monsters turned out to be Ghosts in White clothing: The big one in a suit, Fred Jones Jr. as the first Ghost of Christmas Past: Hold the Phone! Narrator: And the little one in a dress Riley O'Gannon-Red as the second Ghost of Christmas Past: (Giggling) It is funny! Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Who are you? Fred Jones Jr. as the first Ghost of Christmas Past: Oh, we're the ghosts of Christmas past Riley O'Gannon-Red as the second Ghost of Christmas Past: And y''ou're'' going to experience it! Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: No I won't (A cage falls on Ebeneezer) Fred and Riley: Oh, yes you will. Narrator: So the ghosts of Christmas Past threw Ebeneezer onto their cart, Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Let me go-WHOA!! Narrator: And got onto it. And the first ghost of Christmas Past hollered: Fred Jones Jr. as the first Ghost of Christmas Past: Let's Roll! (Fred and Riley start singing as they ride their cart to Ebeneezer's Past) Riley: Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, the past is what you'll see! Let's all look back when you are young, all lot of things you did for fun! Fred: Hi-Diddle-Dee-Day, the past is back in the day! You might be young just like Riley, the past is what you'll see! Riley: (Laughing) Oh, Freddy! Both: Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, the past is what you'll see! Narrator: And so, they went to Ebeneezer's Past: The time before his life begins. He saw his old school, his old house, and his fiancee, Belle. He even saw himself, happy with a gift he'll give to his fiancee. Fred: Okay gang, let's see what Ebeneezer's Past really looks like. Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: (Humming) Hello, my dear Belle. Daphne Blake as Belle: Ebeneezer! What are you doing here? Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: I came here with a gift for you. Daphne Blake as Belle: Jeepers, Thanks! Where did you get it from? Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: From the antique store, I've spent my money for that Fabergé Egg that I will give you. Narrator: Then, Belle was shocked when she sees that Ebeneezer loves his wealth more than her. Daphne Blake as Belle: You've spent your money on a Fabergé Egg that you will give me? Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: Yes. And- Daphne Blake as Belle: (Gives Ebeneezer and angry look) Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: What? Riley O'Gannon-Red as the second Ghost of Christmas Past: (Hugs Fred and whimpers) Narrator: The relationship between Ebeneezer and Belle became tense that it scared the second ghost of Christmas Past. Fred Jones Jr. as the first Ghost of Christmas Past: Oh, Riley. Daphne Blake as Belle: How could you, Ebeneezer?! Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: But- Daphne Blake as Belle: I can't believe you loved money more than me! I'm going home to mother and she'll get me someone who loves something more than money! Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: (Shocked gasp) Daphne Blake as Belle: And you're keeping the Faberge Egg! Narrator: As Belle walked away, Ebeneezer's tears came. Then, young Ebeneezer turned angry and shouted out his first words: Doogle McGuiness as Young Ebeneezer Scrooge: BAH HUMBUG! Narrator: And crashed the Faberge Egg on the ground! Which scared the residents of this town. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: (Almost crying) Oh, Belle... Fred Jones Jr. as the first Ghost of Christmas Past: (Sighs) We know. You've bought something nice for Belle. And then... (Fred starts singing) You have lost your loving dove Riley: Who knows that money is your love Fred and Riley: Your love for Belle has been done, going, going, going, gone. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: (Singing) My love for Belle has been done... Going, going, going, gone... Narrator: Then, Ebeneezer was transported back into the present and woke up Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Oh! What a nightmare I've had... about Belle... what have I done to her? Narrator: Just then, he saw lights glowing red and blue outside his window and... CRASH! It turns out to be another ghost! Part 3 Sheriff Bronson Stone as the Ghost of Christmas Present: So, Ebeneezer Scrooge, you have been charged. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: For what? Sheriff Bronson Stone as the Ghost of Christmas Present: For not having Christmas Spirit. By the way, I'm the ghost of Christmas Present. See this badge? "Official Ghost of Christmas Present"! See if you could say this 3 times fast: The Present, the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas. Narrator: Ebeneezer tried, but his tongue got tied up. Sheriff Bronson Stone as the Ghost of Christmas Present: (Laughing) Better luck next time, Scrooge! By the way, you're coming with me to the present! Narrator: So the ghost of Christmas Present puts Ebeneezer on handcuffs, puts him in his police car, and drove him out of the house to the present. (Sheriff Stone sings) Sheriff Bronson Stone as the Ghost of Christmas Present: You're just in time to see the Present any way you’ll go! Spreading cheer and giving gifts, joy that overflows! Parties that they love to throw, fancy skating rinks! This question when we stop right here, tell me what you think? Narrator: Ebeneezer looked around the town and saw his worker, Bob Crachit at the Christmas Party with his family. To his surprise, he heard him and other party guests say: Judy Reeves as Mary Crachit: Hey, Honey. Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: Hi, Mary. Judy Reeves as Mary Crachit: What's the matter, darling? Daniel McGuiness as Todd Crachit: Was it the eggnog? I'll put less cinnamon next year, bob. Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: The eggnog was great, Todd. I was just talking about my boss, Mr. Scrooge. Andy Chiles-Reeves Blake as Tiny Tim: Who's Mr. Scrooge? Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: He's my boss, he has no Christmas spirit Andy Chiles-Reeves Blake as Tiny Tim: Why? Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: I think he hates Christmas Guests at the Christmas Party: *GASP* (Bad comments about Mr. Scrooge) Judy Reeves as Mary Crachit: I bet he'll love Christmas when he changes his behavior. Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: And I'll bet that you'll feel better from your leg injury. Andy Chiles-Reeves Blake as Tiny Tim: Thanks, dad. The curtain closes and The Scrooge is unhappy Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Bob doesn't like me. Sheriff Bronson Stone as the Ghost of Christmas Present: I know. I think your gloom might last... forever... Narrator: As the ghost disappears into the mist, Ebeneezer followed the mist, and found a big bird-like shadow, which is the third ghost. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: How come a bird is the ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come? Professor Pericles as the Ghost of Christmas Future: Because, Mr. Scrooge, I may be small, but I am smart enough to know what your future looks like. Follow me. Narrator: And so, The Scrooge followed the Ghost to the Future, where Tiny Tim has been deceased. All the people, including Bob Crachit, have gathered around Tiny Tim's grave to mourn about his death. Brad Chiles as Bob Crachit: Oh, Tiny Tim. We'll never forget you this Christmas. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: Tiny Tim died? Professor Pericles as the Ghost of Christmas Future: Yes, and your grave is there. Hmm... it seems that you only have 1 person supporting you. Scrooge sees Belle putting down a rose in Scrooge's grave. Professor Pericles as the Ghost of Christmas Future: While deceased people are in heaven, you’re in hell! Scrooge sees fire in his burial hole and Professor Pericles chants: Heavenly Clouds, deadly fires! Full of meanies, scowls and liars! Heaven's lovely like roses, rouge! Hell is deadly just like Scrooge! So long, Ebeneezer Scrooge! (Cackles) Narrator: And so the Ghost of Christmas Future pushed Scrooge into the burial hole, but scrooge grabbed the metal bar to prevent himself from falling. Unfortunately, he lost his grip. Randall Bonshovi as Ebeneezer Scrooge: No no no! I’ll change! I’ll change! AAAAAHHHH!! Songs I hate Christmas Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (The Past is What You'll See) Sheriff Bronson Stone's Present Professor Pericles's Future Notes/Trivia The Fire monsters looked like Bowser and Bowser Jr. from Mario Bros. The ghosts of Christmas Past's cart looked like a mystery machine Rouge means "Red" in FrenchCategory:Musical Episodes Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Fairy Tale Theater Episodes